xtreme_wrestling_promotionfandomcom-20200214-history
DoggyDog
DoggyDog is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is signed with XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) where he wrestles on both the Smackdown Brand and on the developmental brand NXT where he is the current NXT Champion in his first reign. On the Main Roster, he is a former XWP Champion. He is good friends with fellow CAW wrestlers Triple X, Arrow & Vixx. DoggyDog debuted in the CAW Community in 2014 and in one year he captured nearly every title possible in many different Companies, he is considered the Rookie of 2015. DoggyDog has won 17 World Championships so far in his overall CAW career. XWP Career (2016-Present) Season 1: XWP Tag Team Champion & Team Bring It!, XWP Champion & X Bullet Club DoggyDog made his XWP Debut on the first episode competing in a fatal 4 Way for a chance to face Brett Storm for the XWP World Title at Pride, however was unsuccessful, over the next few weeks, he would team with Arrow and would end up winning the XWP Tag Team Titles at Pride by beating Mr. X and Straight Code Star, at Outlaw, Unbreakable and Conflict they would defend the titles against SWED and RKO respectively, Team Bring It would lose the Titles at Summerslam against X Bullet Club. At Nightmares, Arrow would get attacked by XBC leaving Doggy to face them on his own, however Doggy would let XBC win and join the group, at the end of the night, Doggy confronted XWP Champion Jacob Cass and challenged him to a match. At Survivor Series, after using a chair, DoggyDog would win the XWP Title however would get attacked by former partner Arrow showing that things are far from over between the two Team Bring It partners. At the next few CPV's (Royal Rumble, Danger Zone & World's Collide), DoggyDog would retain the XWP Championship against Arrow & Jacob Cass, Demon Extreme and Vixx respectively before losing the championship at WrestleMania 1 to former buddy Arrow. Season 2: Breaking up and feuding with X Bullet Club; 6 Man Tag Team Champion On the Raw after WM, DoggyDog would attack Arrow after Arrow's match with Matteo. Doggy then invoked his rematch clause at Outlaw S2 however he would lose to Arrow in a match heavily praised by critics. After the match, Max Mercury (who was in Doggy's corner) would clothesline DoggyDog, kicking him from the X Bullet Club and starting a feud between them. DoggyDog is set to face Max Mercury at XWP Reckoning. At XWP Mayhem, DoggyDog would lose his Internet Championship to Mart War in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Duncan Cunner. At Reckoning, Doggy would beat Max Mercury, though only by Count Out. At Summerslam, DoggyDog would lose to Max Mercury in a No Count Out Match. At Nightmares, Doggy would start teaming with his friends SWED. They beat RKO to qualify for the 6 Man Tag Title Match at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, DoggyDog along with his friends SWED defeated X Bullet Club to win the 6 Man Tag Team Titles. On the Raw after Survivor Series, DoggyDog & SWED announced that they would have their first Title defense at the Royal Rumble CPV. They also announced that at Destruction, Bro Code will face, Gore, Perkins and a mystery partner with the winner facing them at Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, DoggyDog, along with SWED, defeated Bro Code to retain their Titles. Doggy would then enter the Rumble match at Number 7 and would last for quite a long time before being eliminated by Cycloper. At Danger Zone, DoggyDog teamed with SWED defeating Antho, Creep-E & Scott Razor for the 6 Man Tag Titles. At Unforgiven, they defeated Gore, Perkins & Johnny Extreme retaining the 6 Man Tag Titles. Doggy would then challenge YWE Legends Mr. Black, Angel & Blue Star to a WrestleMania Match for the 6 Man Tag titles. At WrestleMania, DoggyDog & SWED would lose the 6 Man Tag Titles to Mr. Black, Angel & Blue Star. Season 3: Move to Smackdown & NXT At Betrayal, DoggyDog would shockingly appear after the main event to confront new World Champion Alieus, thus challenging the new Champ to a match. At Broken Bonds, Doggy would lose a World Title triple threat after Alieus pinned Brett Storm. At Money In The Bank, DoggyDog vs Alieus ended in a non-finish which resulted in the World Title being held up. Doggy would then be the first eliminated in a Fatal 4 Way elimination match for the World Title at Summerslam. At Psychopath, DoggyDog would lose to Alieus and at Survivor Series, Doggy's losing streak would continue when he lost to Jacob Steele. At Take Over: No Escape, DoggyDog would surprisingly show up and confront NXT Champion Shawn Sokolov. The following episode of NXT he would explain why he came to NXT and said he needed to get back on the right foot as hasn't won a match since Unforgiven S02. At Take Over: Pittsburgh, Doggy would lose once again, this time to NXT Champion Shawn Sokolov after interference from the Anarchy Gang. At Take Over: Rumble, Doggy would enter at Number 1 and would last until the final 3, being eliminated by Tech, thus continuing the losing streak. At Take Over: Holland, Doggy would lose to Tech. Doggy would finally win a match at Take Over: New York by winning an NXT Championship Fatal 4 Way match against Champion Shawn Sokolov, Tech & Undershock where he pinned Undershock. At WrestleMania, Doggy would answer Matteo's Open Challenge however he would lose. Doggy would turn heel after the match attacking Matteo. Season 4: NXT Champion At XWP Backlash S04, DoggyDog would retain his NXT Title against Matteo in a rematch from WrestleMania and would attack him after the match. XWP Championships & Accomplishments